Yu-Gi-Oh:Sins of the Mother
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: Five years after Yumi Motou and her friends tackled Duelatopia, three friends have come to the island in order to prove themselves. However, Duelatopia has once more become the focus of a threat, and this time the future of the world has to fall on the shoulders of a young woman who's own future is still being written.


_Okay… this is gonna take some explanation._

_You probably know by looking at some of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories that I'm a big fan of Occam's Razor's work. This goes way back to when he wrote _Mandate of Heaven_, the final entry in the original Yu-Gi-Oh Junior trilogy. While we got two follow ups, I thought that maybe it would be interesting to tell a new story set in this universe, so here we are. Consider this a semi-sequel to _Soul of Silicon_, but don't expect Yumi and her friends to appear._

_I'd like to thank Occam's Razor for letting me try this. I hope to do the stories justice, so wish me luck._

_Disclaimer: I only own the characters and story elements I created for this story. Credit for the original universe goes to Occam's Razor._

**00000**

**00000000000**

**YU-GI-OH:**

**SINS OF THE MOTHER**

**0000000000**

**A YU-GI-OH FANFICTION BY**

**RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**00000000000**

**BASED ON THE WORLD OF YU-GI-OH JUNIOR**

**CREATED BY OCCAM'S RAZOR.**

**0000000000**

**PART ONE:**

**PARADISE FOUND**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER I:**

**BEGINNING OF HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**0000000000**

**00000**

_**I honestly didn't expect anything like this to ever happen to me.**_

_**I'm not some sort of hero or anything. I'm just a duelist, one admittedly that has a bit of a sketchy family history, but I'm still not exactly the kind of duelist that would normally get dragged into this kind of thing.**_

_**I'm not a Motou or a Kaiba… heck I'm not even a Ramset or Marris. I guess none of them really expected to be drawn into the kind of adventures that they were either. But still, here I am recounting this story after the fact because I feel like people deserve to know the truth. Even if no one will ever really know about what happened, I at least feel like I should be able to write these things down and tell my story.**_

_**Twenty-five years ago my mother opposed some of the best duelists in the world and she caused problems for them. Now me, I'm just here to try and make up for her actions, but I know that things aren't going to be easy. So that was how I found myself in the middle of a tournament and in the middle of something that I never thought I would have to do…**_

_**I don't know why I was chosen or what purpose all of this served in the long run. I just have to hope that ultimately I made the right decision in getting involved. Because if I didn't, there are still a lot of things that could go wrong.**_

_**So, who am I? Well, you'll meet me soon enough, but first we have someone else to focus our attention on.**_

**00000**

"Is everything in working order?" A woman neatly dressed in formal wear asked as she leaned over a technician. "We're not going to have any problems are we?"

"No, everything is secure on our end, Ms. Arachne," the technician answered. "I ran over the list of approved guests more times than I can count at this point. I've gone over everything, there's no unapproved guests coming in."

"Good, make sure that doesn't change, Donna," Sheena Arachne said as she looked at the screen for a moment.

"Are you expecting trouble again? We've had four successful tournaments since the last incident," Donna replied. "I don't think we're going to have any more problems this year, unless you know something I don't."

"No, just a feeling I have," Sheena replied as she looked at a map of Duelatopia on the big screen for a moment. "The Centurions have checked every inch of the island and the list seems secure enough. So maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe," Donna commented as she glanced over the list one more time. She stroked her chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Then again Rasputin was a registered guest as well. Are there any guests that interest you maybe?"

"None more than usual, a few names come up sure, but nothing that leaps out at me," Sheena commented as she ran through the list. She paused a moment on one of the names, it was a name that hadn't come up since the first Duelatopia tournament. "Interesting… I almost forgot she was invited."

"Yes, she's gained a reputation for herself on the American Circuit," Donna nodded as she pulled up the file. "But there aren't any reports of problems with her. What do you think, should we keep a close eye on her or…"

"If she's not caused any problems then I see no reason to bother her," Sheena commented as she nodded a little. "If anything happens then we can have the Centurions pick her up. For now, keep an eye on things, we have a tournament to start. What's the ETA on the ships?"

"They'll be here in three hours," Donna reported as she checked the time. They were getting the final preparations done for the tournament before the first day. The guests would be arriving by ship soon enough, so it was a matter of getting everything ready.

"Thank you Donna, I wish I could say it put my mind at ease," Sheena said.

"Of course Ms. Arachne," Donna replied as she went back to work on her computer.

Sheena took a seat at her desk as she looked at the screen that showed the island. She pulled up several more maps on her personal computer of the island. One of them showed the location of all the workers and Centurions on the island. Another showed several locations with stationary individuals.

She took a deep breath as she clicked on the second map. Sometimes she wished that her job was as simple as it was back when she started working on this island. Maybe it was all just her imagination with everything that had happened lately with her daughter, she was on edge more than ever.

She just had to hope that it really was just nothing. For now, they had a few more things to work out, especially the new systems for the finals.

**00000**

Miles away from Duelatopia was the _Queen Angel of Roses_, one of the ships launched to take duelists to Duelatopia from America. On the top deck a young woman with tanned skin, short red hair, and dressed in workout clothes was running along the ship's track. She finally came to a stop, breathing heavily as she looked up at a young woman about the same age with long black hair tied into a ponytail and was dressed in a buttoned up shirt and long black skirt.

"Not bad, you set a new personal best Vicky," the brunette said as she looked at her phone. "Want to run again or…"

"No, I think I've got it, Beatrice," Vicky said as she toweled herself off. "You really need to run more, you know that right?"

"If you say so, I'll be fine," Beatrice said as she adjusted herself for a moment. She placed her hand lightly on her deck box, thinking about everything that was going on. "I mean we're going to be getting a lot of walking done when we get to the island proper. I think it's a bit much is all."

"Where's Danny? I thought he was with you," Vicky said as she looked around. "Where'd he run off to?"

"I dunno, I think he went to the pool," Beatrice said as they started walking down the stairs together. "It's hard to believe we're actually on our way to Duelatopia, huh? I never thought I'd get an invitation…"

"Yeah, me neither," Vicky answered as she stretched out a little and took a drink from her water bottle. "I mean there was that tournament a few months ago…"

"I wouldn't call that nothing, I mean you did win," Beatrice pointed out. "You've got nothing to worry about really, Vicky. You're a good duelist, and Sheena Arachne wouldn't have invited you if she didn't think that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Vicky replied as she reached into her deck box and took out a card as she looked at it for a moment. The image of the large mechanical bird stared back at her. "I just have to hope that I can make my Dad proud…"

"You will, I know it," Beatrice said as she placed her hand on Vicky's shoulder. "Come on, let's go find Danny. He's probably trying to hit on girls down by the pool again."

"You'd think he'd learn by now," Vicky said with a chuckle as they started towards the pool. Vicky chuckled a little when she saw a young man with curled brown hair talking with girls in swimsuits, clearly he wasn't having the best of luck. "Like I said…"

"Hey Danny, how's it going?" Beatrice asked as they stopped by the pool. The girls just walked off towards the door. "We should be landing in a couple of hours."

"It's going fine, or it would be if you wouldn't interrupt me," Danny said with a roll of his eyes. "So, how'd the run go?"

"New personal best at least, not much else to say," Vicky said as she shrugged a little. "You really should stop this you know. I don't think you're going to have much luck, especially since I'm sure most of these girls could kick your butt in a duel."

"Yeah, just keep telling you that," Danny said with a roll of his eyes as they started walking together. "So, Duelatopia huh? What do you two think we should expect?"

"It's Kaiba Corp, I'm sure we can expect a lot," Beatrice replied. "My mom told me about it, but that information is about 25 years out of date. A lot of it seems to be Duel Monsters based, which makes sense. We're going to have a lot of competition there, that much is obvious. And then there are the rumors about the Eliminators."

"Eliminators? What, like the stories of Panik or something?" Vicky asked.

"More like special duelists with training in fear and intimidation," Beatrice replied. "There are maps and other clues hidden around the island that lead to them. You win you get bumped up a couple of ranks in the tournament, you lose and you get kicked out of the tournament. Well, at least unless you believe the stories."

"What kind of stories?" Vicky asked, suddenly a little worried.

"Supposedly anyone who loses to an Eliminator suffers some sort of punishment," Beatrice replied. "My mother managed to defeat one named Echinda who was a Gorgon that would turn losers into stone. At least that's what she told me, I don't know if there is any truth to the stories."

"I doubt Kaiba Corp would actually kill duelists," Danny commented as they entered the stairwell area. "If they were killed it would be a PR nightmare. Even if they own the island, they'd probably get into legal trouble with the families."

"Yeah, then why do the stories persist… maybe we're missing something," Vicky commented. "Well, either way we'd probably get kicked out of the tournament if we lost. So if we do wind up looking for an Eliminator we should be at the top of our game."

"Yeah, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it I guess," Beatrice said as she hit the down button for the elevator. "Let's go get everything together. We've got a long tournament ahead of us after all."

"Yeah," Danny agreed as they entered the elevator and headed down to the floor where their rooms were. "We'll just have to…"

Before he could finish that sentence they nearly ran straight into a young man with short black hair with some streaks of white in it. He was dressed in a black coat over a black tank top and pants. He scowled a little at the three of them.

"Beatrice… when we get to the island you're my first opponent," he sneered as he walked away.

"What was up with that?" Danny asked as he and Vicky looked at Beatrice confused. "Do you know that guy?"

"I've never seen him before in my life," Beatrice replied with a confused look on her face.

**00000**

Miles away was the _Cosmo Queen_, a cruise ship nearly identical to the _Queen Angel of Roses_ that was on its way to Duelatopia. In one of the fanciest suites aboard, a man neatly dressed in a suit with a fiery red tie. He had darker skin with a slightly pointed red goatee and short red hair that was slightly slicked back. He held a wine glass in his hand and took a long sip as he watched a duel on his suite's television.

In the dueling world he was known as Daimon Inferno, a European Pro Duelist who specialized in the Infernoid Archetype. Very little was known about him other than that he appeared seemingly out of nowhere a few years back. He had no past, no family, he was a ghost, but he still drew in crowds.

"My dear Duke Mareadus," a female voice said as a woman sat down next to him. She was dressed in a low cut red dress and had seemingly fake devil horns and a tail.

"Jasmir, you shouldn't be looking like that," "Daimon" commented as Jasmir smiled and draped herself on him slightly. "Our arrival time is coming up, you don't want to draw attention now do you?"

"I'm not even in my full glory, we're Pros, they expect us to be a bit eccentric," Jasmir replied with a laugh. "Come on, we've got just about everything ready for the tournament. We don't have to leave here until we get there, we should enjoy our time together."

Daimon, or as his real name was, Mareadus, was actually a Pit Fiend in the service of Beelzebul, the Archduke of the Seventh Layer of Hell. He had been summoned to Earth by an unsuspecting wizard some years back. He had dominated the wizard easily and was using him to prepare for his final plan.

Jasmir was one of his closest associates and lover, a Brachnia Devil that served as his second in command. "I still don't see the point of taking part in this operation. They invited us sure, but we are under no obligation…"

"We have to go to Duelatopia if we are to finish what we started my dear," Mareadus said as he glanced at Jasmir. "You know this already, Jasmir. Our mission cannot be delayed further, and we have to do it on that island."

"Oh, you're no fun, we can't have nearly as much fun on Duelatopia," Jasmir pouted. "But fine, we'll make sure that everything is ready. So, exactly what are we going to do? There are only three of us personally invited."

"And I doubt that Sheena will let us just sneak a small army of duelists onto the island," another voice said as a tall bulky bald man dressed in a suit came out of the adjoining room. "Your plan better work, boss."

"Don't worry, everything is in place already, Sheena Arachne won't even know what's happening until it's too late," Mareadus said as he took a long drink of his wine. "Duelatopia will not know what hit it."

"We just have to worry about the Centurions, they'll be prepared for invaders after the last two times," Jasmir commented. "So, what exactly is your plan around that?"

"Oh, I've got everything ready for that, don't worry," Mareadus replied as he raised his wine glass. "To our future, and the future of Baator."

**00000**

"I still have to wonder what was up with that one guy…" Vicky commented as she, Beatrice, and Danny started down the gangplank onto Duelatopia's pier. "Are you sure you didn't recognize him? Maybe a duelist you beat at the tournament or something?"

"No, I doubt it, I've never seen him before in my life," Beatrice said as they made their way down the pier. She reached into her pocket and took out the strange orange colored badge that had come with her invitation, wondering what it was for as she did. "I wonder if these things are normal for Duelatopia…"

"Maybe, who knows," Danny said as they stopped at the gateway to Duelatopia with the rest of the crowd. Standing at the front were the Centurions, the island's police force that were dressed in sleek silver concealing armor. "Those guys look intimidating…"

"Yeah, well let's just stay out of trouble and they won't bother us," Vicky said and Beatrice nodded a little. "So, when do you think they'll…"

She was interrupted as there was a loud roar. A tyrant dragon flanked by two Hyozanryu flew down over the crowd. The larger dragon swept over them, breathing fire into the air so real that Beatrice could swear she felt the flames. Lights danced across the crowd from the two diamond dragons as they did aerial tricks. Finally the Tyrant Dragon came to a stop and they noticed the woman standing on it as she was let down off its head.

"Hello duelists young and old to the 25th Duelatopia tournament," she said into her microphone. "I'm Sheena Arachne, and I'm here to welcome you all to our biggest tournament yet. We've got some brand new tricks up our sleeve here for you in Duelatopia, and over the next six days you will be tested in ways you can't imagine. Three hundred of you have come to this island, but only eight of you will make it to the finals. This whole city is your arena, you can duel in any public area as long as you ask whoever is in charge."

She reached into her pocket and took out a badge like the ones that the duelists were all carrying. "These badges you received, do not lose them no matter what you do. They give you access to the trust funds given to each duelist of $400 that you can spend anywhere on the island!"

"Wow, that's a lot of cash…" Beatrice commented as she looked at the badge.

"Don't worry, Kaiba Corp makes more than enough to give away $120,000, we're not that crazy," Sheena said with a chuckle. "You use them like a credit card at any of our shops or restaurants, but remember they can only be used here. And once you're out of money, you're out, so you'll have to use your own funds."

She tapped the badge and it lit up an orange color. "Now of course how you actually progress in the tournament is quite simple, you duel! These badges change color every time you duel depending on if you win or lose. If you lose it falls to red and then to black, at which point you're out. But don't worry, we're not going to send you home in a rowboat, you'll still get to enjoy our hospitality and attend the finals free of charge. There is also a small switch on the back if you want to have an unofficial duel, it'll shut off for an hour, but no trying to cheat as it won't work if only one of you have it turned off."

"Well, that's reassuring," Beatrice commented.

"And a new feature added this year, you can use the Seeker Function to find other duelists of the same rank in order to duel them," Sheena continued. "It will make for an effective method of finding duelists if you're unable to find them towards the end of the tournament. And that's where we get to my next point.

"When you win an official duel you progress to yellow, then to green, blue, violet, silver, and finally gold. But when you reach silver you can't just go find a red ranked duelist for an easy win," Sheena said as she eyed everyone in the crowd. "You will have to find someone at least one rank lower than you. This rule is to keep top duelists from just seeking out lower ranked ones. If you win you will not be upgraded and your opponent won't be downgraded. However if a lower ranked duelist beats a higher ranked one the result will be processed as normal."

"Well, that seems fair I guess, makes things more interesting at least," Vicky commented.

"The first eight duelists to reach gold will be given a spot in the finals," Sheena continued as she put the badge away. "If you don't make the finals, keep dueling, anyone who gets to gold after that will get a grab bag of cards.

"And that brings us to the two types of duelists that you need to watch out for. The first is the Eliminators, I'm sure many of you have heard the legends about them. Tread cautiously if you find one of them, for it may be your last duel. If you defeat them in addition to the upgrade you normally get, you will get one or more incredibly rare cards. And perhaps a priceless gift of some sort. But if you lose you will be out of the tournament regardless of your rank. And the Eliminator can and will punish you at their whims."

A shudder went up from the crowd. Beatrice looked at her friends, thinking about the stories of the Eliminators she had heard. Her mother had barely managed to avoid losing to Echinda, and she was afraid of what might happen if she tried.

"And the other are the bonuses, which we introduced five years ago," Sheena continued. "They can be anyone on the island. Either they will approach you with a challenge or you may be able to find one of your own, and you could even make a wager on it. The reward is the same as a standard duel, but you don't have to worry about a downgrade if you lose, so that's good news right?

Then, after 6 days the finals will be held, and the winner of that will get five million American Dollars."

"Holy crap… that's a lot of money…" Beatrice said.

"No kidding," Danny agreed.

"In addition they will get one special request so long as Kaiba Corp can provide it," Sheena continued. "Now for the ground rules. You've already seen the Centurions, they will be enforcing these rules, and don't think they aren't around, many are undercover. You are not allowed to fight, cheat, or steal as long as you are in this city. Attempts to tamper with your duel disk to play illegal cards will not be tolerated. No one has managed to get away with it yet, and they've all regretted trying."

"Who would even try?" Vicky whispered. "I mean with all those Centurions around…"

"You'd be surprised," Beatrice answered.

"Now, with all of that out of the way, dueling will start tomorrow at 7 AM," Sheena continued. "The gates of Duelatopia await!"

As the crowd started through the gates, Beatrice was checking their hotel on the slip she had been given. "Okay, it looks like we're staying at Paradiso. It looks like it's the…"

She was cut off when she nearly ran into a man in front of her. He shot a look back at her, his fiery red hair and goatee made him stand out a little bit. "Watch where you're going, girl."

"Sorry, it won't happen again…" Beatrice gulped as he walked forward with two other members of his entourage. She shuddered a little, there was something about that man that just felt off to her.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a weird feeling is all," Beatrice said. "Anyway, we're staying at the Paradiso Hotel as I was saying. We should go and check it out, our luggage should be there by now."

"Yeah," Vicky replied as they walked off together.

Mareadus stroked his goatee slightly as he watched the three friends walk away. "There's something interesting about that girl."

"Your orders, milord?" Jasmir asked.

"For now, keep an eye on her," Mareadus answered as they started walking again. "It may be nothing."

**00000**

Paradiso was one of the largest hotels in the district. Modeled on the Realm of Light field spell, it drew your attention immediately as you approached. Inside was a large statue of Shinato, King of a Higher Plane that dominated the lobby.

As the three friends parted ways, Beatrice sat down at the computer in her room. She didn't like the feeling she got from either man. She ran through the information on the pro league website, the man with the goatee was easy enough to find as he was a champion.

"Hmm… Daimon Inferno, not a very subtle name," she commented as she examined his picture. "Started his career in Greece after winning the championship there. Has a reputation for using fiend decks of various kinds, but seems to have settled on Infernoids."

She looked him up on Google but didn't find anything else. She searched through some more information trying to find the odd duelist she had encountered on the ship, but to no avail. She sighed a little as she shut it off. If she wasn't going to find anything, she'd just have to find out more about him herself.

She laid back on the bed and turned on the TV. It was going to be hard getting to sleep tonight with everything that she was anticipating the next day. She texted her mother to let her know she had made it safely and stared up at the ceiling.

She just had to hope that she really was going to be fine here.

**00000**

"So, did you manage to get any sleep last night?" Danny asked as they headed out of Paradiso the next morning.

"Oh you know as much as can be expected, I've never been very good at sleeping before a big tournament," Beatrice answered with a yawn. It was ten minutes to seven and they were all ready to get started. "I finally nodded off around 2, how about you two?"

"Yeah, I slept fine," Vicky said with a shrug. "How about we go get some…"

"Beatrice Amore!" A voice called out and Beatrice flinched a little at that. They turned to see the same young man from the ship. "I told you I was going to duel you first. You're going to pay!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Beatrice groaned as she crossed her arms.

"Your mother humiliated my father on this island, 25 years ago," the young man sneered.

"You're going to have to be more specific, my mother beat a lot of duelists," Beatrice sighed. "So why don't you just leave me alone, please?"

"I'm not leaving until you give me a duel," the young man said as he raised his arm with the duel disk on it. "My name is Edmund Carter. Your mother is the reason my father was knocked out of the original Duelatopia, and I'm here for revenge on the daughter of Persephone Amore."

Beatrice paused a moment before reaching into her deck box only to have her arm grabbed by Vicky. "Beatrice, you don't have anything to prove to this guy, you don't have to duel him."

"If I don't he's just going to keep bothering me about this, I've got nothing to prove to anyone, but he's not about to get away with this," she said as she took out her deck. "Alright fine Ed, I'll duel you."

"Good," Edmund said as he did the same.

As the clock ticked down a tone rang out throughout the island. The two slid their decks into their duel disks and activated them.

"DUEL!" They said in unison.

**(Beatrice: 8000) - (Edmund: 8000)**

**00000**

_**Well, there we go, finally done with chapter 1 after restarting it. Just a little preview of things to come.**_

_**Next time, Duelatopia 25 starts with a bang as Beatrice has to duel Edmund. Can her deck overcome what he's got or will her bid to win Duelatopia be off to a rocky start? Find out next time in, "Dark Horizon."**_

_**See you then.**_


End file.
